


The Disconnect and Reconnect of Meeting [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Wires!Verse [Podfic] [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is over, the disks broken, and life is moving on for Gavin. Too bad Michael can't seem to climb out of the rut playing Wires left him in. After all, he essentially killed the mistaken NPC version Gavin with his bare hands. How the hell is Michael supposed to share the same air as him with that sort of horrible, guilty weight on his heart? And worse, what's to say he won't fuck up and do something like that again?<br/>Sequel to <i>The Wires That Connect Me To You [Podfic].</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disconnect and Reconnect of Meeting [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Disconnect and Reconnect of Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120842) by [Kari_Kurofai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Kurofai/pseuds/Kari_Kurofai). 



Mediafire

 **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ovo7y1kzm6ilqt1/The+Disconnect+and+Reconnect+of+Meeting.m4b) (190.14 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/amqbogezkf304yl/The+Disconnect+and+Reconnect+of+Meeting+Podfic.mp3) (158.6 MBs)

Running Time [02:53:13]


End file.
